God Knows I Tried
by Applauze
Summary: God knows that Heather tried her best to maintain a relationship with Alejandro but she wonders if she could have done better to save the relationship. She wants to move on from him, but she can't move on. She's stuck in her memories of him. [Secret Santa fic for JojiMC; from Part Two of the Muskrat Christmas Exchange]


The sound of tropical birds woke Heather up from her sleep. She looked all around the bed and felt it's emptiness all around her. The darkness of the room added to the human misery that she already had. She got up and walked outside onto the balcony where the morning sky greeted her with it's red, yellow, and blue colors. They allowed some comfort to Heather but she felt the heartbreak and the pain on the inside.

Her mind just couldn't get ride of him. It couldn't get rid of Alejandro.

She wondered if he was in some other tramp's bed already. It wouldn't surprise her since all he was a player. She fell for him and as soon as she felt happy, the falling out, the crushing blow swept in and tore her life apart. How she missed his smile, their conflicting personalties, their passion. "Sure we were polar opposites and said we hated each other," Heather thought, "but he was the one true man that I loved."

All she wanted to do was cry since how she missed him. Heather thought that move on from heartbreak would be easy. However, several months had passed and she was in a gloomy state of depression, where nothing fascinated her. She sat down and looked out into the far horizon while she played _Hotel California_ on repeat over and over again. She took a drink of tequila and the rough alcohol burned her throat but she didn't care anymore. God knows that she tried her best to make it work out with Alejandro but it wasn't meant to be. It was rough moving on, and she tried to but she couldn't. She was stuck filling the pain and heartbreak caused by her envy and her selfish motives. If only she hadn't been that way the first time, maybe he would have been there with her instead of her being alone.

"God knows I tried..." Heather mumbled to the morning sky.

She danced around like as if she was insane but she didn't care. People didn't know her name around here and she preferred it that way.

 _God knows I lived..._

How Heather and Alejandro had meet was usual. Heather was on the beach sunbathing when she saw this guy running past her. Grabbing her telescope, she zoomed in on him and was taken away by his charm. He had that long brown dark hair, a toned and muscular Spanish body, strong biceps and so much more. Heather wanted him and nothing else.

When he disappeared, she sighed. The chances of her finding him was real low, so she folded up her telescope and placed it in her beach bag. She turned around and fell down to the ground in shock.

Alejandro had been standing behind her.

" _Mi amor_ , are you alright?" Alejandro asked while offering his hand to help Heather up.

Heather sat the ground for a moment before accepting Alejandro's hand. "Next time, don't scare me like that! I could have fractured a nail you know?"

"Oh, are you one of those fashionable women?" Alejandro asked.

"No, I mean I'm not huge into fashion. I just prefer to look preppy. That's all." Heather replied.

Alejandro implied, "So you are not fashionable? What a pity."

"Look, I didn't say that I wasn't fashionable. All I said was that I preferred to look preppy and classy. Fashionable is wearing slutty clothes I refuse to buy." Heather scuffed while wiping the sand off of her bathing suit.

"So you are fashionable, aren't you since if you say that you aren't, why are you wearing that kind of outfit?"

"It's a beach shut, dodo bird! I'm not going to a strip club if that's what you're thinking!"

"Are you sure another that _mi amor_? Are you really sure?"

"I am positive think you very much!"

 _God knows I died..._

So after the beach incident, Heather tried to forgot about Alejandro but she couldn't. He was always on her mind. She thought about on how they had similar personalities and how they actual had some sort of chemistry through their arguments. Not to mention that she found him rather hot, although she would always deny the claims with a hint of blush on her face.

Heather of course, enjoyed going to parties and bars and all sorts of venues. It was part of her social life, to be on top no matter what. So it was no surprise that when she went to a formal party several weeks after the beach incident, she suspected that Alejandro would be there.

Making sure that the wrinkles were out of her dress, Heather settled herself on a barstool and looked around the room. She was drinking a martini when her heart was suddenly shattered.

"No.. No.." Heather mumbled while she looked and saw Alejandro kissing another woman.

 _God knows I begged; Begged, borrowed, and cried..._

Heather ran out of the room as fast as she could. That was the fastest she had ever ran away after her heart had been broken. She ran and ran, ignoring the looks people were giving her. She didn't want them to see her as weak. Yet, her heart and her body was wearing after what she saw Alejandro with another woman.

Heather ran as far as she could outside, only stopping after a while. She sat down onto a bench and just sobbed. She cried her eyes out while she buried her head into her hands. "How could he do this to me? I thought he cared for me." Heather mumbled through her sobs.

After a while, she had managed to stop crying but she didn't move from the bench. She looked up toward the night sky while a chilling wind draped itself around her. Suddenly, someone's hand was on her and Heather just threw a punch back. Only, instead of punching a random dude, she ended up punching Alejandro.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She screamed while swinging another punch at Alejandro.

" _Mi amor_ , stop. Just stop." Alejandro replied while grabbed her swinging arms and held them.

Heather rolled her eyes at him. "Why should I stop? You've already broken my heart once."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No seriously, I don't. So what are you talking about?"

"Stop playing this game with me Alejandro. I saw you with that other woman in the corner, kissing all over her. I knew you never loved me, Alejandro. I should have never spoken to you."

Heather turned away and started crying. This made Alejandro stunned. He never intended to break a woman's heart. That other woman was just a fling, a small romantic spark. What Heather didn't know was that Alejandro already has his eyes on her.

He grabbed her chin and raised her forehead up.

" _Mi amor_ , look. I'd never really hurt you. That other woman tried to hit on me and I fell for it. I was actually have something to confess to you."

"Oh, Al. Just stop wit- wait. You have something to confess to me?"

Alejandro gave a slight nod and this shocked Heather. "Are you serious?" Heather asked in shock.

"Just hear me out, _mi amor_."

"Alright. This ought to be good."

Alejandro couldn't help but sigh at Heather's comment. So he just decided to mumble it out. "I love you Heather."

 _God knows I loved..._

Heather couldn't help but look at Alejandro with a bit of a smirk on her face. She laughed a little and this made Alejandro a bit worried. "Is everything alright my love?" He asked.

"I knew you loved me, really I did. I knew it from the moment that our eyes laid on each other on the beach. You couldn't resist me Alejandro."

Alejandro couldn't come up with an answer, but he grabbed Heather and pulled her closer toward him.

"Is not that easy, Heather." He mumbled while gave her a kiss. "There are lots of women out there who can't resist me and I can't resist them. This is one night to where you are mine and mine alone."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her away. Heather didn't object to this. She spent most of her time kissing his neck or playful nibbling his ear. Alejandro just rubbed his hands around her legs, making the blush come out of her.

She didn't know where they went but her threw on her bed. Heather watched as Alejandro tore all of his clothing off like some wild lion and came slithering toward Heather. He threw her heels off of her feet, ripped off her pantyhose and unzipped her feet.

Heather couldn't help but mumble "Alejandro.." as he thrust into her.

 _God knows I lied..._

After that passionate night, Alejandro and Heather started dating and soon became a couple. Of course the relationship soon turned into a game of chess, where they both had to think of their next move in order to stay on top of things.

Alejandro and Heather's relationship was rather a weird one. Heather would always be in denial, hide her state of emotions and be flat out cold, while this would make Alejandro angry, hurtful and painful. Not physically, but mentally. Alejandro had a way of words that could destroy Heather's argument within a matter of seconds. People thought that the relationship wouldn't last long with them two always fighting.

The relationship managed to work until one day when it just reached a quick and swift climax.

Heather was on the sofa reading a magazine when Alejandro came flying in. The force of the door slamming caught Heather's attention, and she realized that this was not a good thing. Alejandro was blowing hot air like like a bull. He was clearly furious, and when his eyes locked her's, Heather knew that her secret had been discovered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you was sleeping with my brother?!" Alejandro screeched while walked toward Heather. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"My private life isn't any of your concern so I decided not to tell you. It's not like I was his full time mistress." Heather replied.

"I don't give a shit what you was! You were with Jose, the one guy I hate the most! Hell, I even like Duncan over Jose and that's telling you something!"

"What does this have to do with me, Alejandro? Would you be so kind and to actually explain something for once."

Alejandro looked at Heather and tired to slam her, but she ducked his swing. She tried to grab some candle wax, but he grabbed her and held her down. "You stupid, stupid girl! Why do you always do this me! Why do you always ruin my life?!"

Heather looked up at him with weakness in her eyes. "Alejandro, just let me explain-"

"No!" He screamed at her. "Not this time! I'm sick of having my brother always getting what I deserve. He's always done this ever since I was real little, and all you've done is nothing at all! I'm sick of this shit and I'm getting out before it goes too deep."

Alejandro grabbed his car keys and walked out the door. Heather ran after him screaming, "Alejandro! Alejandro! Get back in here!"

Alejandro just ignored her, got into the car and drove off.

 _God knows I lost..._

Several days afterwards, Heather didn't see no sign of Alejandro, and she didn't know what to do. Her mind was full of so much regret, regretting all of the mistakes that she had made. She didn't want to lose Alejandro, since she had finally found her happiness with him. She now wished that Jose hadn't took advantage of her, but he did and how she hated.

Heather wondered if she'll ever find happiness again. That's when she heard the door slam.

She whispered, "Who's here?" Getting no response, she flew up and ran outside to see what the noise was. There, she saw Alejandro packing his things into the car.

Heather ran up to him, worried. "Alejandro, what are you doing?"

"I'm going away Heather. I did some soul searching and I realized that was never meant to be together. So I'm going to get out of your hair and you can live the life you want." Alejandro replied while he slammed the trunk.

"But I don't want this. Please stay."

"No, I can't stay, _mi amor_."

"Why can't you Alejandro? Why can't you?"

"If I stay, things will only go downhill. I need to escape and move on. Maybe start over in a place where the memories won't help me."

"This can't be happening! This can't be!" Heather screamed. " We was supposed to get married, travel the world and be together."

"Was we now? Your childish behavior masked those feelings from me. Masked them.. well.. until it was too late." Alejandro pointed out.

Heather grabbed Alejandro's hand and held onto for dear life. "But I loved you, Alejandro. Really I loved you. I loved you more than any other man."

"Then why didn't you prove it?" Alejandro asked. "Because you was cunning and too selfish to reveal your own emotions."

That was when Heather couldn't answer. She couldn't answer to a simple statement and this infuriated Alejandro. He loosened her her grip and got into the car. She ran after him while screaming, "Alejandro! Alejandro! Wait!"

Alejandro stopped as soon as he was about to enter the car. He looked at Heather while she just started sobbing. Weak and desperate, she asked, "Where will go and what can I do?"

He replied, "I just don't give a damn anymore, Heather. You know what this means?"

"Goodbye? Goodbye?! You just-"

"Heather, I already said goodbye. Please respect that."

Without even saying another word, Alejandro stepped into the car and drove off. Heather cried and cried as he disappeared into the morning fog. Soon, he was gone forever. She had lost him. Her one chance at true romance had gone down the drain and she didn't even know if she could even find love again.

 _God gave me life..._

Heather walked back into the house, sadly. She collapsed on the sofa, crying her heart out. Through her sobs and tears, the house became quiet and ghostly. All Heather wanted to be at that point was dead.

"My life is over." She said through her sobs.

Suddenly, however, a sudden change entered her heart. The change felt all warm and made her eyes open. She lifted up her eyes, and the room was filled with sunlight and warmth. Something within her heart had changed, a realization. When the glow was finally cased, she stopped crying and looked happy. "God knows I tried to find love, but maybe I shouldn't worry about it today. I can worry about it tomorrow. Tomorrow is another day."

 _And God knows I tried..._

Despite her hope, Heather never got the chance to get back with Alejandro. He had already moved on, and sadly, she had to eventually wake up and accept that. It was hard letting go of him, but in the end, it was for the best.

She sighed while she leaned against the balcony, looking out toward the paradise that was in front of her eyes. What had happened was all but an distant memory now. Heather wondered if she'll ever find true love again, but she didn't know. All she could think of was that she failed to be with the man of her dreams.

"God knows I tired my best, but the best was not enough for us." Heather quietly whispered while she laid down on a hammock and looked up toward the sun. She soon drifted off to sleep, leaving reality behind her.

God knows that she tried..

* * *

 **So this unusual AleHeather is for my dearest friend Joanne (JojiMC if you all was wondering who that was). She's no doubt became one of my closest friends and one of the few people that I care for very deeply. She's been there for me through the ups and downs, and through both good times and bad, we've formed a bond that's so special and precious to us. I was so glad that I got to write this for your Secret Santa since I had a blast. I really do hope you enjoy this since I know how much you love AleHeather.**

 **Honestly, I will admit that I did discard your plot partially. Your actual fic was supposed to be based off of _Music To Watch Boys To_ , and it was going to be like the AleHeather you wanted. Well, like Dandan's fic, I spent a month trying to write it, but I always hit dead ends. So I decided to go with _God Knows I Tried_ and change the plot a little bit. Of course, I'm still planning to do MTWBT someday, but I'm going to hold off that for a while.**

 **So this is my final piece of 2015, but my first piece in 2016. After spending a year working on _Birthdays_ , and almost two years of nonstop writing, I'm taking a small break from writing in general. I'm not leaving the site, oh no, but I'm tired of holding my guns and my batteries need to charge. I deserve a vacation from writing. While on this so call "vacation", I'll be catching up on my reviewing and reading stories so some of you all might be seeing some reviews from me soon.**

 **Also, 2016 is when I'll be focusing more on stories so whenI get down resting, except quite a bit of updates from me. I'll still do oneshots, but I'm slowing down from the crazy amount that I've done these last two years. So I apologize to my story readers for any delays, but rest assure that I will work on them this year. You have my word.**

 **That'll do for now. Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
